Current transmission mechanisms used in general vehicles are not only complicated but also high in cost. A golf cart does not require high speed and a complicated shift mechanism, so it is simply impractical and uneconomical to use a transmission mechanism for a general vehicle in a golf cart.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that addresses the aforementioned issues in the prior art.